I Dare You!
by murky-lurky
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Inu-yasha and Miroku make a bet with each other to see who can get Kagome to fall in love with first.
1. Monday Mornings

I Dare You  
  
Chapter 1: Monday Mornings  
  
Warm arms surround her, long black hair framed shockingly by white. His amber eyes are deep as he draws towards her-  
  
RINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open, as her darkened room came into focus she saw her older sister Kikyo holding an alarm clock.  
  
"Hurry up! We have to leave in twenty minutes!" Kikyo said impatiently. "Why can you never wake up on time?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer, her eyes where closed and she was snoring loudly.  
  
Kikyo grabbed Kagome's shoulders, shaking her violently. She yelled loudly into Kagome's ear. "Wake up! Baka! Baka! Wake up!"  
  
Kagome woke again briefly to whisper to Kikyo. "Shhhhh, I'm trying to sleep...zzzzzzzz"  
  
With a murderous look in her eye Kikyo stomped downstairs past Sota who wisely slipped into his room. She filled a bucket with cold water, all the while muttering incoherently. Taking the bucket up the stairs she barged into Kagome's room. She was surprised to find Kagome dressed, brushing her hair in front of her mirror.  
  
"You should knock before entering people's rooms!" Kagome snapped, then noticing the bucket. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"I was going to wash your windows." Replied Kikyo sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, we don't have time for that, we're going to be late."  
  
Kagome practically bounded out of her room, bursting with energy. She called over her shoulder to Kikyo. "You look so tired! You should sleep more!"  
  
Kikyo just stood in the middle of Kagome's room, muttering again and again. "Must not kill! Must not kill! Must not kill!"  
  
***Later at School***  
  
Kagome rushed into her class just as the bell rung. Taking the seat beside her best friend Sango, Kagome let out a deep breath. She looked over the usual bunch of students that made up her grade 10 science class. The pervert, the drunks still suffering from hangovers, the half-demons- Wait! A particularly annoying half-demon was missing, all his groupies were practically weeping on their desks. Maybe his parents were transferred? Maybe he died? Maybe- Kagome's hopes were shattered as the object of her speculation walked into the classroom.  
  
"Inu-yasha. You're late as usual." Said the teacher boredly.  
  
The half dog demon smiled charmingly at the teacher, flicking his long white hair out of his sincere eyes. "Miss Hikari, a woman as beautiful as yourself must realize the pains one must go to, to make oneself presentable in the morning."  
  
He made such a cute picture, his dog ears flicking, his body radiating compassion, his golden eyes filled with innocence. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Inu-yasha's fans giggled jealously.  
  
Miss Hikari blushed furiously and waved Inu-yasha to his desk, telling him not to let it happen again. On his was to his seat beside his friend Miroku, he saw Kagome making gagging motions and Sango rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
Inu-yasha glared at the two girls who were unsuccessfully trying to keep in their laughter. He made a mental note to get even, placing it at the bottom of a very long list of such threats.  
  
The teacher stood up form behind her desk saying. "Now class, open you textbooks to page 101."  
  
Everyone chattered as they dug out their textbooks, another typical Monday...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
So...this is my first full-length fic. Ahhhhhh! Anyways I think it's going ok so far. The only problem I'm having is decided who to match Kikyo with. (Kouga or Sessho-maru????????) Ohhhh! And Shippo is going to make an entrance in the next few chapters. (my favorite character) Well hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Careers

I Dare You  
  
Chapter 2: Careers  
  
Kagome and Sango's next class was Career and Personal Planning (CAPP). Unfortunately, like most of their classes, Inu-yasha and Miroku were also in the same class.  
  
The teacher stood in front of the class waiting for the students to quiet down. "Ahem! Now class as you remember your speech on your career choice is due today." Inu-yasha sat straight up, a blank look on his face "It should be between 1 and 3 minutes. Your peers will mark you on the content, and your speaking. Who wants to go first?"  
  
A girl sitting in the front row put up her hand, the teacher motioned for the girl to come to the front. Kagome recognized her as Naomi, an avid follower of Inu-yasha. She took a deep breath and then started her presentation. "Giggle...when I grow up I don't want to have a career...giggle...I want to be a housewife...giggle...for my handsome...giggle... husband...giggle..." Said Naomi without taking a breath.  
  
Naomi stared at Inu-yasha the whole time she talked, Inu-yasha didn't notice, he seemed deep in thought. The class clapped politely and the teacher once again moved to the front of the class. "Now on a lined piece of paper copy down this evaluation and fill it out for Naomi."  
  
Kagome did as the teacher asked, making sure to give Naomi a fair mark. When everyone was done Miroku asked the teacher if he could go next. Everyone in the class fell silent wondering what career Miroku could have picked. No one could think of one that would be counted as a career. Pervert and letch were hardly choice careers.  
  
Miroku stood in the front of the class, he was calm and easy going as he recited his well rehearsed speech. "All my life I have asked myself what I have been preparing for. Why am I placed upon this earth? After much painful consideration I have figured out this question. The answer is deceptively simple, to help others. So through much research I have found the perfect career for myself drum roll a Buddhist monk."  
  
Every one in the class stared at Miroku then they all started to laugh so hard they were rolling on the floor. The very idea of Miroku being a Buddhist, it was just impossible to imagine. There was only one dry eye in the whole class and that was the teacher's, he strode up to the front of the class. He yelled "Quiet!" The whole class stopped laughing and got back into their chairs.  
  
The teacher looked disapprovingly at each of the students. He started to clear his throat passionately. "Ahem! You will not laugh at any student's career choice, a Buddhist monk is an honorable choice of life work. Any one who would make fun of some one for just wanting to help some one else should be ashamed of themselves. I do not want to hear any more of this. Because of the jeering Miroku has had to endure he will get perfect marks on this presentation. You may now take your seat Miroku, thank you."  
  
As Miroku walked to his desk he "tripped" on a cord and flew into Sango's arms. Sango took one look at who was sprawled on top of her and slapped him as hard as she could. Miroku lay on the ground with swirly eyes, sighing Inu-yasha dragged Miroku to his desk and propped Miroku up in his seat.  
  
The teacher then asked Sango to present her speech. Sango walked to the front of the class still muttering about perverts. She started the speech the whole while glaring at the unconscious Miroku. "Since I was small I've always wanted to be a spy or an assassin." She finished glaring pointedly at Miroku.  
  
Miroku regained consciousness, only to find the eyes of all the class on him. He panted loudly. "I just pant pant had the scariest dream pant pant this monster that looked like Sango tried-"  
  
Miroku was cut off when a stapler hit him straight in the face. Sango stood in front of the class trying to look innocent. The teacher thanked her and invited Kagome up next.  
  
Kagome stood in front of the class nervously, she hated public speaking! She was frozen in place by fear and then she saw Inu-yasha's smirking face. She swallowed and smiled sweetly to the class. "As you may know my family owns a shrine, I have always wanted to be a Miko like my older sister who I have always admired."  
  
The class clapped without enthusiasm, each person glancing at the clock to see how much longer the class would last. The teacher stayed sitting at his desk. "We only have four minutes left" Inu-yasha looked relieved "Just about time for one more presentation. Inu-yasha why don't you go?"  
  
Inu-yasha started, looking very nervous he made his way to the front of the class. Kagome wondered idly why Inu-yasha seemed so anxious, usually he was a self-assured speaker. Unless he hadn't prepared-  
  
That's it he forgot to do this project. Kagome looked at the tense Inu- yasha in the eye and smiled evilly.  
  
Inu-yasha saw Kagome's evil smile that caused him only to become uneasier. "Well...uhhhh...uhhhh....I've always wanted to be....uhhh....uhhh..." Quick think of something!! "A Samurai!" Ouch! That was stupid! "Because I admire their...strength and courage...yah...so...yah" Inu-yasha walked dejectedly to his seat feeling like an idiot.  
  
He saw Kagome filling out his evaluation singing and then laughing evilly.  
  
"I've been searching for a man all across Japan  
  
Just to find, to find my Samurai  
  
Some one who is strong and still a little shy  
  
Yes I need, I need my Samurai!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome handed in her sheet all the while laughing like a maniac. Sango stood beside Kagome torn between fear and amusement. They looked at each other and smiled leaving the classroom for lunch.  
  
Inu-yasha sat stupidly at his desk become more and more angry. He stood up knocking his chair and desk over yelling. "I'm going to get even! I really mean it this time!"  
  
He walked out of the class leaving the teacher wondering what he did to deserve getting transferred to this school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Well chapter two is done! Thank-yous to everyone who reviewed!!!! All the reviews made me do this chapter instead of doing my homework. ^_^; Oopsie! Anyways it seems that most people want Kikyo to be matched up with Sessho- maru. I'm personally not really sure who its going to be so I'll introduce both and see who it is. One will just have to end up alone. Oh Yeah! The song Kagome sings is Butterfly by DJ Mystic. 


	3. The Dare

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 3: The Dare (whoo hoo! finally!!!!)  
  
Kagome and Sango got their lunches out of their lockers, walking to the cafeteria they saw an enraged Inuyasha punching and kicking his locker. Kagome smirked at him calling over her shoulder. "So Inu-baby, already training to be a samurai?"  
  
Inuyasha continued to beat-up his locker, pretending the metal surface was Kagome. After a few more minutes he gave the locker one last kick for good measure. Leaving behind a mangled pile of metal in his wake.  
  
The Janitor walked by the lockers calmly making a note to order another locker for Inuyasha.  
  
***In the Cafeteria***  
  
The doors banged shut as Inuyasha stalked into the cafeteria, he stopped, scanning the large room for his friends. Seeing them in the far-left corner he started to walk towards them, then he realized they are one table over from Kagome, Sango, Kikyo and all their friends. He hesitated unsure of his temper, it wouldn't do to blow up in front of all these witnesses.  
  
Inuyasha could tell from the amused glances in his direction that the whole school is hearing a revised version of his little speech from this morning. He growled menacingly to himself, then starts to walk proudly to take a seat beside Miroku. As he sits down he noticed that the figure across the table is his older half brother Sesshomaru. Sitting beside Sesshomaru is the star player of the school football team Kouga.  
  
Sesshomaru idly takes a sip from his pop, smiling at his younger brother clearly enjoying his embarrassment. "So baby brother, I heard that wench made a fool of you again for what? The hundredth time?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at his older brother. "I'll get her back. I always do!"  
  
***Kagome's Table***  
  
Kagome smiled at the back of Inuyasha's head enjoying the scene playing itself out on the next table. She noticed with surprise Sesshomaru sitting across from Inuyasha. He looks a lot like his younger half brother with his long white hair and golden eyes. The only difference beside their images was Seehomaru's red tiger like stripes on his face. The rumors said he was a drug dealer, Kagome didn't believe everything she heard but he was just so...shifty!  
  
Beside Sesshomaru sat Kouga, the all-star of everything but school. He was relatively smart but he never went to any of his class so he was failing everything but P.E.  
  
Sango saw Kagome look at Kouga "I didn't know you liked a certain muscle bound jerk."  
  
Kagome snapped at her friend. "Of course I don't like him! I was just wondering what he and Sesshomaru are doing here."  
  
Kikyo joined in the conversation. "Sesshomaru is probably here to torture Inuyasha about this morning. Kagome you really should lay off Inuyasha."  
  
"What? I should lay off him?!?? I was just getting him back for reading my diary to the entire school yesterday. It was revenge!!!!"  
  
Kikyo sighed. When would those kids learn?  
  
***Back to Inuyasha's Table***  
  
"Sure you will Inuyasha." Taunted Sesshomaru. "And then she'll just get you back again."  
  
"Yah Inuyasha!" Joined in Miroku. "You only hate Kagome because she is the only female in the school who a) hasn't gone out with you or b) isn't madly in love with you."  
  
"Feh! Kagome's not exactly smitten with you either!" Inuyasha yelled into the silent cafeteria.  
  
Inuyasha took a few seconds to notice the eerie quiet. He slowly turned his head only to find Kagome's violet eyes boring into his golden ones. He gulped and slid his gaze to the floor laughing nervously.  
  
Kagome stood up quickly yelling to Inuyasha. "Why can't you shut up you stupid mongrel?!? I hate you!" She stomped out of the cafeteria with a bewildered Sango following.  
  
Inuyasha turned again to face his smirking brother. Her growled angrily. "Just shut up!"  
  
Suddenly Miroku started to laugh evilly. He turned to Inuyasha pointing to his chest. "I. Dare. You. To ask Kagome out! ehe heh heh!"  
  
"No! I dare you to profess your love to her!" Inuyasha picked up on Miroku's idea.  
  
"I dared you first!"  
  
"I double dare you!"  
  
"No I do!"  
  
'NO I DO!!"  
  
"NO I DO!!!!!!"  
  
"Gentlemen, Gentlemen." Sesshomaru interrupted. "Why not change these empty dares into a bet?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other. "Yah..." Inuyasha said. "Who ever gets Kagome to...fall in love with him first wins."  
  
"And the terms?" Sesshomaru interjected.  
  
"If I win I get to drive Miroku's new car for the rest of the year." Inuyasha said.  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"In the unlikely chance you win, you get my little black book. Full of phone numbers of all the girls in the school and more." Gloated Inuyasha. He knew there was no way Miroku would back down now.  
  
"Deal?" Inuyasha asked smugly putting out his hand.  
  
"Deal." Miroku shook Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Now for the rules." Said Sesshomaru as he motioned Inuyasha and Miroku to lean in close for a huddle.  
  
A few minutes later they broke apart, Sesshomaru quietly started to count down. "five...four...three...two...one...zero! Let the courting begin!"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha stood up and practically ran out of the cafeteria to prepare for the afternoon.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled secretly. "Let the troubles begin..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
So the dare finally took place. I know! I know! It's not really a dare more of a bet. But I dare you! sounds much better then I bet you! More thank- yous to everyone who reviewed!!!! 


	4. Hearts and Flowers

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 4: Hearts and Flowers  
  
As Kagome walked to her next class with Sango as she tried to figure out what devilish plot Inuyasha had come up with to get her back. She open the door expecting laughter or flying objects, when nothing happened she inched into the classroom looking suspiciously at Inuyasha.  
  
That was when she noticed Inuyasha and Miroku were both dressed in tuxedos. Looking around the class she noticed that every one else was dressed normally. She wondered what they were up to.  
  
She was about to take her seat when a uniformed deliveryman came into the classroom yelling. "Delivery for Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome walked cautiously to the door to identify herself. The deliveryman handed her a box of chocolates and flowers. She looked at Inuyasha as she returned to her desk, searching for a sign that these gifts were really part of his revenge. Seeing only a slight colour high on his cheeks she opened the card on the flowers and read.  
  
"Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
Honey is sweet  
  
But not as sweet as you  
  
Love: Miroku"  
  
She blushed hotly, glancing at Miroku she considered murder. Curiosity overcoming her need for blood she reached for the card of the chocolates. Before she could open the card Sango snatched the card from her hand. She jumped on her desk reading the card dramatically to the class.  
  
"Thou art as glorious to this night being o'er my head  
  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.  
  
With all my love: Inuyasha"  
  
The room was silent every one watching Inuyasha and Kagome, waiting to see what would happen. Sango broke the silence first. "I thought you hated him!"  
  
Kagome stood behind her desk becoming angrier and angrier, she advanced upon the cowering Inuyasha. She grabbed the closest available blunt object and started to bang Inuyasha on the head. The hole puncher left little dent in his head that quickly became large bumps. Inuyasha tried to cover his face, fearing to lift his head up in case Kagome started to hit him in the face.  
  
Kagome picked Inuyasha up by the scruff of his shirt and threw him out the conveniently open window. The timid teacher look fearfully at his class, unsure of their temperament. He quickly rushed out of the class muttering something about photocopies.  
  
All through the next hour deliverymen, carrier pigeons, phone calls and telegrams arrived for Kagome. Miroku soon suffered the same fate as Inuyasha had a few minutes earlier.  
  
By the last ten minutes of the class she had a huge pile of stuffed animals, chocolates, candy and flowers.  
  
When the bell rung Kagome left everything at her desk except for a little stuffed bear holding a heart. The bear had been the only thing given to her that had not come with a card. It was also the only thing that was not really ugly in her opinion  
  
***Outside***  
  
Miroku lay twitching on the ground moaning about crazy women, he thought he heard a mumbling sound but he just thought is was part of the ringing in his ears. After a few hours he stumbled to his feet using a stick to limp home. Inuyasha was left flattened out cursing everything possible.  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha laughing softly. "Didn't your plan work out? Awww poor Inu-baby! Shot down! Are you even alive? You look like you could use some of this." He said as he patted his pocket.  
  
Inuyasha summoned enough strength to lift his head. "Get away from me you shifty drug dealer!!!"  
  
Wincing Inuyasha sat up. He used the side of the building to stand up checking to see if anything was broken. He limped to Sesshomaru's car, all the while thinking of another strategy to win Kagome over. Sesshomaru got in the drivers seat realizing that to bug Inuyasha anymore would be suicide, he was deep in thought.  
  
Sesshomaru had to admit his clever plan was working out not quite how he planned. It was still very, very amusing. He couldn't wait to see what happened.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I like those stars better! Much more fun. Anyways...that little poemy thing that Inuyasha gives to Kagome is actually a little part out of Romeo and Juliet. I was writing this in my English class and I was just at that part when were where doing the balcony scene. Perfect! THANK YOU to all those who reviewed! I love you all!!! (riiiiiight so bye!) 


	5. Alcohol

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 5: Alcohol  
  
Kagome lay in bed, the sunlight streamed into her eyes. She groaned turning away from the window muttering to herself. "Must have forgotten to close blinds. Ugh!"  
  
Kagome really really didn't want to go to school. Please not another day of gifts arriving every two minutes. She looked down to the little bear in her arms, wondering who gave it to her.  
  
She knew she had to go to school, missing both a math and science test would be disastrous to her already low marks.  
  
Kagome grabbed a jean skirt and a red sweater from her closet. She was just finished getting dressed when Kikyo barged into her room. Kikyo froze in surprise. What the hell was she doing up this early?  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo asking with false sweetness. "Yes?"  
  
Kikyo asked suspiciously. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Kagome glared at Kikyo. "I'd feel a whole lot better if you'd get out of my room!"  
  
Kikyo wisely backed out of Kagome's room, closing the door behind her.  
  
***At School***  
  
Kagome and Sango rushed to get to their class before the bell rung. It rung just before Sango and Kagome could hurry into their math classroom. They walked in the door looking for the teacher to see if she would send them to the office. They glanced to the front of the class only to find the principal standing in the place of their teacher. Mr. Yamamoto ushered the girls into the class chastising them for being late. He signaled to the class to quiet down and started the speech they had all heard five or six times each year since grade eight. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you all know what it is to be new to this school. To be alone, without any friends. I expect you all to be kind to this new student from Italy. His name is Shippo. Everyone looked for this alleged student but they couldn't find him. Kagome and Sango! Why don't you two show him around? He is-"  
  
A small figure leapt onto the front set desks startling the guys sitting there. It looked like a very small boy with a fox tail and feet. Little fox ears poked out of his hair. The little midget-Shippo presumably-started dancing the cancan and singing in a high voice.  
  
"Alcohol, my permanent accessory  
  
Alcohol, a party-time necessity  
  
Alcohol, alternative to feeling like yourself  
  
O Alcohol, I still drink to your health  
  
I love you more than I did the week before  
  
I discovered alcohol  
  
Forget the caffe latte, screw the raspberry iced tea  
  
A Malibu and Coke for you, a GT for me  
  
Alcohol, Your songs resolve like  
  
my life never will  
  
When someone else is picking up the bill  
  
I thought that Alcohol was just for those with  
  
nothing else to do  
  
I thought that drinking just to get drunk  
  
was a waste of precious booze  
  
But now I know that there's a time  
  
and there's a place where I can choose  
  
To walk the fine line between  
  
self-control and self-abuse "  
  
Shippo fell on his back with swirly eyes hiccupping loudly. The principal smiled nervously at Shippo, just knowing this little fox demon would be a problem. He strode out of the class waving cheerily to the students sitting dumbly in their chairs.  
  
Shippo suddenly woke up, smiling to the class he pranced to an empty seat in front of Kagome and Sango. Turning to face the surprised girls Shippo stuck out his hand. Kagome recovered first, she smiled as she shook Shippo's hand and introduced herself. Sango followed suite, soon the three of them were laughing hilariously like old friends.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the new student, he felt an inexplicable hate for him. Shippo could make Kagome laugh so easily. The only way Kagome ever looked at him was with hate and anger. He was jealous- No! That couldn't be it! They were just annoying. He needed to win this bet! It was driving him insane! He needed a new idea before Miroku- Then he noticed that Miroku hadn't came to school that morning. He started to grow more and more suspicious.  
  
At that moment Miroku burst into the classroom wearing a medieval outfit complete with puffy pants, tights, slippers, a tunic and a hat. He walked to the aisle beside Kagome's desk and kneeled. He smiled and said. "My Lady. I will be your troubadour!."  
  
He pulled a mandolin out of nowhere and began to sing a revoltingly sweet love song. Kagome looked at Miroku in horror, thinking over and over. Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!  
  
Kagome pulled her fist back to take a swing at Miroku's face. Before she could hit Miroku, he fell to the ground unconscious. Behind him stood Inuyasha with his fist still clenched. He stared at Kagome for a few seconds blushing visibly. "Feh! Pervert!" He said confidently the blush gone. "That'll teach him!"  
  
Kagome managed to glare at both Miroku and Inuyasha before stomping out of the classroom. After a moments hesitation Inuyasha followed slamming the door after him. Leaving the rest of the class stunned. Shippo tugged on Sango's sleeve. "Shouldn't we help that guy?" He asked pointing to the unfortunate Miroku.  
  
Sango sighed, moving cautiously to stand beside the apparently dead Miroku. She reached down to poke him with her finger, waiting for the tell-tale sign that he was alive. Feeling nothing, Sango bent down. "Miroku? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.  
  
A groping hand came to rest caressingly on her bottom. Sango ripped the leg off a nearby desk and hit Miroku straight on the head. The bell rung, everyone rushed out of the classroom leaving Miroku alone, lying on the floor in pain.  
  
***In a Deserted Hallway***  
  
Inuyasha hurried down the hallway looking for Kagome. He saw her leaning against the locker with her head down. Inuyasha called to her and when she turned to face him he suddenly felt very nervous. He walked up to her standing close. "Kagome, I need to ask you something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So another chapter finally done! A lot of people say that Kagome is really vicious. I've gotta say that its probably a reflection on my own character. I am quite violent so it amuses me to make Kagome little...temperamental. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! The song Shippo sings is: The Alcohol Song -by the Barenaked Ladies 


	6. Blackmail

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 6: Blackmail  
  
Kagome looked expectantly at Inuyasha waiting to see what had got him so unsettled. Inuyasha couldn't look into Kagome's eyes as he stumbled over his question. "Ummm...Kagome....will you go out with me tonight?"  
  
Kagome was shocked, this was not on her list of things that Inuyasha would ever ask her. She recovered herself and started to laugh very loudly. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny Inuyasha! I almost believed that performance, the blush and nervousness were a stroke of genius! YOU SHOULD BECOME AN ACTOR!!!!!" Kagome finished the last part yelling as loud as she could. Damn him for making her almost wish he was serious!  
  
"Fine. But if you don't come tonight these pictures just might get photocopies and handed out." Inuyasha said calmly, pulling out a stack of photos. "Remember that time last year when we were both invited to an awards ceremony? Some guy spiked the punch and you were really nervous so you drank lots of punch? Then you got really really drunk and you went up to that man and said-"  
  
"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Kagome yelled angrily to Inuyasha. "And where did you get those pictures anyways?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I confiscated them from a rather...excited young man. I was going to destroy the film but I thought they might come in handy one day." Inuyasha answered smugly. "It seems I was right-"  
  
Inuyasha paused as Kagome snatched the pictures out of his hand. She started to rip them into little pieces. Inuyasha smiled knowingly at the enraged Kagome. "Awwww, you are wrecking the photos. It doesn't matter though, I have copies at home."  
  
"Are you blackmailing me?" Kagome asked carefully.  
  
"Feh! Blackmail, shmackmail! But I suppose technically..." Inuyasha finished with a shrug.  
  
Kagome froze, she knew she was in Inuyasha's power and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at the confused Kagome chiding gently. "Come on. All you have to do is go out with me on one date and then I'll give you the negatives and the copies. It can't be that bad."  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes without the usual anger or hate but instead with a mixture of defeat and sadness. Inuyasha almost told her he was just kidding but something stopped him.  
  
"Fine. I'll come." She told Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smiled happily at Kagome, saying almost excitedly. "I'll come pick you up at six. Ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded at Inuyasha, turning to walk away. She froze as she felt warm fingers close around her wrist. Turning her head she looked into the liquid gaze of Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"WHO HOOO HOOOO!" Sango yelled down the hallway. Inuyasha and Kagome sprung apart, both not looking at each other.  
  
"What going on? I don't get it!" Whined Shippo.  
  
"Can't you tell? They're in looooooove!" Sango sang mockingly.  
  
Kagome glared at her friend, stomping down the hallway to her locker. Inuyasha appeared to be flustered as he turned and strode the opposite way down the hallway and out some doors.  
  
Everyone but the remarkably naive Shippo dreaded the next class.  
  
***In a Dark Doorway***  
  
A lone figure dressed in black bent to pick up the incriminating photos. The light fell on his silver hair and red tiger stripes. He laughed evilly as he flipped through each scene. A picture of Kagome dancing drunkly on a stage, one of her sprawled on some young guy. And his favorite was a picture of a well-known athlete pounded into pulp apparently by Kagome.  
  
His golden eyes flashed as he cackled. "Heh! Heh! Heh! This is becoming very...very...interesting."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
So chapter six is finally done. It's a little short but I had some trouble coming up with ideas of what the pictures should be of. Thank-you everyone who reviewed it makes me so very very happy! 


	7. What to wear?

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 7: What to wear?  
  
***Inuyasha's House***  
  
Inuyasha rifled through his closet looking for an outfit to wear on his date. He was down to the decision between black pants and a white dress shirt or jeans and a sweater when an amused Sesshomaru strode into the room. Sesshomaru sprawled out on top of Inuyasha's bed, pushing the pile of clothes off. Inuyasha held up the two outfits for Sesshomaru looking questioningly at him. Sesshomaru pointed at the more formal outfit smiled at Inuyasha's apparent excitement and nervousness.  
  
"I heard you had to blackmail Kagome to get her to go out with you. That's low, even for you." Sesshomaru taunted.  
  
"You always seem to hear about things." Answered Inuyasha. "And anyways, I'll do anything to win this bet."  
  
"Why's it so important to you? No one, not even Miroku, is taking it as seriously as you."  
  
Inuyasha stared at his brother, unable to think of a good response he pushed Sesshomaru out his door. Sesshomaru stood in the hallway and smiled knowingly. "He's got it bad. He got it bad and he doesn't even know it." Sesshomaru whispered to himself. Finding the irony in it quite amusing, he walked down the hallway to his room chuckling to himself.  
  
***Kagome's House***  
  
Kagome flopped on her bed beside Kikyo sighing gently. "So that's the story. I need help. What do you wear on a date that you've gotten blackmailed to go on?"  
  
"I'm thinking the sexy but innocent victim look." Kikyo replied looking through Kagome's closet. "Wait! I have just the dress!" Kikyo ran out leaving a very nervous Kagome behind.  
  
Kikyo rushed into the room holding a strapless white summer dress and white tights. She motioned for Kagome to put on the dress and then left the room, pulling the door shut after her.  
  
Kagome looked at the dress uneasily, as soon as she had those pictures Inuyasha was going to pay. She struggled into the dress, looking into the mirror she noticed how tight it was. She opened the door calling Kikyo into the room. "Kikyo, it's too small."  
  
Kikyo turned Kagome around slowly. "No it's perfect! It doesn't show anything but it's tight so it looks sexy. Trust me it's great."  
  
Kikyo brushed Kagome's hair, dabbed on a little perfume and pulled her out into the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
The bell rung as they were on the last few stairs, Kikyo gave Kagome her shoes and coat, wished her good luck and open the door. She faked an expression of surprise. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha looked uncomfortably at Kikyo. "I'm here to pick up Kagome." He said as he tried to look around Kikyo who was blocking the doorway."  
  
"Humph! Replacing me already? I thought you said you'd never go out with another Higurashi." Kikyo said dramatically.  
  
"What?" Asked Kagome jumping up and down trying to see over Kikyo.  
  
"He professed his love for me, promising never to love another. When I dumped him a few weeks later he promised never to fall in love with any of us again. Of course he was five at the time..." Kikyo wiped imaginary tears from her eyes.  
  
"You're still the bitch you were at seven. I was stupid to think I was in love with you." Inuyasha spat at Kikyo.  
  
"Now, now! Such language! You should know that my parents put me in charge of checking out Kagome's dates. I'm supposed to make sure they won't...take advantage of her innocence." Kikyo smirked at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome out on her shoes and coat as Inuyasha growled at Kikyo. She pushed past her sister and smiled at her. She stood beside the stunned Inuyasha waiting for some sign of life.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, she looked like an angel dressed up in all that white. He started to forget why he had asked her out in the first place. He mentally slapped himself and tried to keep from drooling.  
  
Kagome waited while Inuyasha struggled with himself. He managed to get himself under control and smiled to her.  
  
Kagome gasped to herself, Inuyasha looked so...hot smiling at her in his black pants and a white shirt. She bet he didn't spend hours trying what to wear on this date. To him this was just another way to humiliate her. She had to try and stay on guard.  
  
Inuyasha walked Kagome to his care helping her into the seat, then walking around to the drivers seat he sat down.  
  
Silence was heavy in the car as Inuyasha drove, neither party was sure what to say. "So.. were are we going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ummm...I made reservations at the Black Olive. But if you don't want to go there..." Inuyasha trailed off. What was he doing? He needed to get in control of this situation. His plans were in serious jeopardy.  
  
"No, that's fine." Reassured Kagome. Looking at Inuyasha's face she saw anger and something more elusive that she didn't recognize.  
  
Inuyasha pulled into a parking place outside of the restaurant. He helped Kagome out of the car and held the door open for her as they entered the restaurant.  
  
Three pairs of eyes watched this all, when Kagome and Inuyasha were out of sight they crossed the street.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
So about the setting in this story...I guess it's kind of taking place in an alternate dimension where there are demons and the schools are kind of like the ones in America. It's a little messed up...but what can you do? Thank-you for the reviews and MERRY CHRISTMAS! (or happy holidays!) 


	8. Crouching Couple, Hidden Baby

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 8: Crouching Couple, Hidden Baby (Ouch that's bad!)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha followed the waiter to their beautifully set table. The Black Olive was decorated in Mediterranean style, pictures of beautiful scenery and tiles lined the walls. As they were getting seated a strangely dressed couple and their baby came into the restaurant. The woman was blond and dressed in a tacky dress while the man was bald and wearing jeans and a sweater. After a long discussion and a few bills slipped to the waiter they were seated next to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
A muffled screaming came from the bundle of blankets in the woman's arms. If Kagome listened carefully she could of sworn she heard. "Help! Kagome! Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome shook her head thinking she must be imagining things.  
  
The bald man looked nervously at the baby. He leaned over to the woman and stage whispered in her ear. "Darling. I think the baby need his bottle."  
  
"Yes husband dear. I'll get it out." Answered his blond wife.  
  
The woman pulled out a baby bottle full of an amber liquid. She shoved it into the baby's mouth and held it there. In two seconds flat the bottle was empty. A couple of minutes later the baby started to hiccup loudly. The whole restaurant stopped eating to stare at the couple. The woman shoved the baby into her husband's arms. "You have to go burp him. Sweetie Pie." She said sweetly.  
  
The man walked to the bathroom, again Kagome thought she heard the bundle singing and babbling something about Sango, Miroku and secret agents. Kagome decided to chalk the whole thing up to nerves.  
  
The waiter returned to Inuyasha and Kagome's table, drawing their attention from the strangely familiar couple. They bother ordered salads and pasta dishes.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to the next table the blond haired lady was gone.  
  
***Hallway to the Washroom***  
  
As Sango walked down the hallway she wondered if she would be reduced to looking in the men's washroom for Miroku. Suddenly a hand grabbed Sango and pulled her into a pitch-black closet. Sango struggled against her assailant but he soon overpowered her.  
  
When Sango stopped moving and trying to scream against the hand on her mouth she realized the man was saying something. "Sango!! It's Miroku! Calm down!" He said over and over.  
  
Sango went limp against Miroku who loosened his hold on her. She slipped down the wall, sitting with her head to her knees. Feeling her heart bear quickly in her chest.  
  
Miroku kneeled down beside Sango, rubbing her back up and down, apologizing for scaring her. Sango regained her composure and explained her panic. "I thought you were some pervert-well you are a pervert but one who is worse then you-and you were going to try and rape me or something."  
  
"Yah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't want anyone to find us." Miroku answered as her scratched his itchy bald wig.  
  
Sango looked up into Miroku's face, startled by the sincerity. "You're so sweet right now, what's with that?" She couldn't resist asking.  
  
Miroku looked startled by the directness of the question. He sighed sitting down cross-legged across from Sango.  
  
"I am unsure of myself around women so I act perverted to make up for my feeling of insufficient manliness." Miroku explained as if he had said this all before.  
  
"Really?" Sango said disbelievingly.  
  
"Well, that's what my shrink says anyways."  
  
Sango blinked at Miroku, deciding to pursue that later when they weren't in a small dark closet. "How's Shippo?" She asked purposely changing the subject.  
  
Looking relieved Miroku got up and walked the two steps to the opposite wall. He picked up a box and brought it back to Sango. He opened the top flaps to revel a bundle of blankets. Miroku pulled the blanket to revel a semi-drunk and very upset Shippo.  
  
Shippo struggled to get out of the blanket and stood in front of Sango and Miroku his tail bristling. He yelled as loud as her could. "You said we were gonna follow them. You never said anything about wrapping me in blankets and drowning me in booze. I have half a mind to go out there and tell Kagome every-"  
  
Shippo was cut off as Miroku broke a bottle of tomato sauce over Shippo's head. The sauce dripped down his face as Shippo fell on the ground with a huge bump on his head and swirly eyes.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and they both shrugged. They huddled in close to make their plans. Sango was just starting to be impressed by Miroku's restrain when she felt a light touch on her bottom.  
  
They both froze as the door open and light fell upon the crouching couple. A figure stood in the doorway unrecognizable in the bright light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm past one hundred and I have to say I'm very very impressed. Sniff Sniff. (weeping uncontrolled in happiness.) This chapter is short but I'm too lazy to type up anymore today. Wahhhh! I hate typing! Almost....Happy New Year! (tomorrow) 


	9. Silent Guardian Angels

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 9: Silent Guardian Angels  
  
  
***The Black Olive***  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat across from each other, neither one speaking. Inuyasha felt rather then saw Kagome's gaze, raising his head he saw Kagome staring at his ears. Self-conscientiously he reached to cover the object of years of taunting only to collide with hands also reaching to touch his velvety ears. Kagome leaned across the table scratching behind Inuyasha's ears and cooing about how cute they were.  
  
Kagome scratched away happily until she was startled by a deep rumbling from Inuyasha. She sat back into her chair blushing and stammering excuses. "Sorry! I just always wanted to do that...was that purring?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed hotly, he got out of his chair and turned to Kagome. "Of course that wasn't purring! What do you think I am woman? A cat?" He growled as he stomped off to the washroom.  
  
Inuyasha followed the hallway to the first door in his embarrassment he didn't notice the sign that said: 'Employees Only'. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door to reveal the couple from the next table in quite a compromising position. He blushed-if possible- even redder then before and started to close the door. He froze when the familiarity of that position started to sink in.  
  
Inuyasha kicked open the door and surveyed the carnage: one fox-demon unconscious drenched in what appeared to be tomato sauce but could be blood. One bald man sitting against the wall nursing a bright red hand print on his face. The blond woman was on hands and knees trying to crawl past without Inuyasha noticing.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Sango's wig off and dragged her back into the closet and shut the door. Inuyasha's eyes glowed with anger at Miroku and Sango in the dark closet. He advanced upon them and reached behind the cowering Miroku's head. Using one claw he flicked on the light and sat down in front of the door. Inuyasha looked expectantly at Sango and Miroku waiting for and explanation for their presence.   
  
Sango started to explain. "Well, this afternoon your brother called me and said you blackmailed Kagome to go on a date with you. I called Miroku to see if that was true, but he didn't know anything about it. So we decided to follow you guys to see what would happen."  
  
"Like silent guardian angels." Interjected Miroku.  
  
"Or secret agents!" Said the once more conscience Shippo.  
  
With Inuyasha's attention diverted Sango and Miroku jumped Inuyasha in a desperate attempt to get away.  
  
***Back to the Dinning Area***  
  
Kagome sat at her table worrying that Inuyasha had left and she would be stuck with the bill. That would be just like him she thought bitterly. She got up and walked to the washroom to go look for him. As she was walking down the hallway admiring the expensive art a door flew open and a pile of bodies collapsed on the floor.   
  
She kneeled to lend assistance when she noticed the little figure on top was Shippo and under him was Sango and under her was Miroku and under them all was a squished Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his pain filled eyes and focused on Kagome. He gasped out as loud as he could. "Kagome...it's...not...my...fault..."  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she felt the betrayal of another trick that Inuyasha had hurt her with. She stared at Inuyasha and then turned to run out of the restaurant. Inuyasha grappled desperately with the unconscious bodies on top of him. Unable to move them he cursed his bad luck and worried about Kagome all alone downtown.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
So one more chapter done! I'm so happy! So now Kagome is back to hating Inuyasha and I'm happy because I like writing about that so much better. Thanks for the reviews everyone! 


	10. Kikyo? And Sesshomaru?

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 10: Kikyo??? And Sesshomaru?????  
  
Kagome raced along the darkened street trying to remember how to get to the bus stop. She shivered in the cool wind, thinking about all the stories of murder and rape she had heard of that took place on this street.  
  
Seeing the bus stop Kagome ran to it praying the bus would come soon. Standing in the bus shelter her thoughts returned to her 'date' with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome had been really enjoying herself. Sitting there at the table with Inuyasha, pretending that the hate between them wasn't real. She had really started to let her guard down. Forgetting to remain cool and distant.  
  
Inuyasha must of seen this, he went to go visit Miroku, Sango and Shippo- who she presumed he had invited-probably to laugh at stupid Kagome.  
  
The twenty-two bus pulled up startling Kagome out of her reverie. Boarding the bus she paid the fare and took a seat near the back of the bus.  
  
The bus pulled to a stop outside a mall, waiting a few minutes so the driver could go get coffee. Kagome looked out the window into the dark night. A guy ran by and Kagome thought to herself that he looked almost like Inuyasha.  
  
He boarded the bus and Kagome realized that it WAS Inuyasha. He walked down the aisle and took the seat beside Kagome. Kagome turned her heard to glance at the rumpled and out of breath Inuyasha sitting beside her.  
  
Inuyasha dug around in his shirt, pulled out the stack of pictures and negatives and handed them to Kagome.  
  
"That's all of them." Inuyasha told Kagome.  
  
In his nervousness Inuyasha missed the evil smile on Kagome's face.  
  
"Ummmm...I didn't invite Sango, Miroku and Shippo you know. My-" Inuyasha was cut off as the driver hopped onto the bus holding his coffee and a danish. He closed the door and started to drive.  
  
Kagome huddled in a corner screeching so the whole bus could hear. "AHHHHHHH! Don't touch me! Ewwww! Pervert! I don't even know you! STOP TOUCHING ME THERE!!!!"  
  
The bus driver stopped the bus and stomped to stand in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. He grabbed Inuyasha out of his seat and looked at the sobbing Kagome.  
  
She looked innocently at the bus driver and said hiccupping gently. "H-he touched me."  
  
The bus driver enraged by someone taking advantage of such a sweet and innocent girl. He dragged Inuyasha to the front of the bus.  
  
"This'll teach you!" he said as he opened the bus doors and tossed Inuyasha onto the ground.  
  
Kagome smiled and gave the victory sign to Inuyasha as the bus once again started down the street.  
  
***Kagome's House***  
  
Kikyo hugged Kagome as she explained about her disastrous date.  
  
"I should have known, he was being so sweet. I thought..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
Kikyo looked at Kagome with concern. "Is it possible he's telling the truth? About not inviting everyone." She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know." Kagome said clearly confused. "But I know I'll never go out with another demon! Just like you."  
  
Kikyo looked uncomfortable at this. "Ummmm...there's something I need to tell you." She said stuttering unable to meet Kagome's eyes.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru called me while you were out. He told me he has been in love with me for a long time. He asked me to be...his girlfriend."  
  
"And?" Asked Kagome expecting an amusing rejection.  
  
"I told I loved him too. And I said yes."  
  
"WHAT?????"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sorry to those who were confused by my last chapter. I tried to make this one explain the last one but it was kind of hard. So I hope you are all getting it now. I sometimes forget that you are not all able to see into my mind. -_-; Scarrrrry! Anyways thank you so so so much for all the reviews.  
  
ps: Read my new fic 'All's Fair in Love and War'. Sorry a little advertising there...heh heh heh. 


	11. The Principal's Office

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 11: The Principal's Office  
  
***Next Day at School***  
  
Kagome rushed down the hallway to her Science class. She stopped when she noticed the couple holding hands in front of her were none other then Kikyo and Sesshomaru.  
  
Torn between hiding a locker or getting to class she looked around franticly for an escape. Kikyo glanced over her shoulder to see Kagome tiptoeing behind a door.  
  
Kikyo turned around, pulling a surprised Sesshomaru to follow Kagome. Before Kagome knew it she was cornered.  
  
Kikyo smiled happily, oblivious to Kagome's desperate expression. "Sessy! This is my younger sister Kagome!" Kikyo exclaimed her eyes shinning.  
  
Sesshomaru shook Kagome's hand still holding Kikyo's with the other. "I'm pleased to meet the sister of my darling Kikyo." He said sincerely. Looking lovingly into the eyes of Kikyo who giggled, swatting his shoulder lightly.  
  
Kagome watched this scene with an open mouth. What happened to the coldness that those two had always seemed to be clothed in?  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome swore to herself. This was her fifth late this month. That meant getting sent to the office and usually detention.  
  
She slid away form Kikyo and Sesshomaru making her excuses. The star- crossed couple didn't even notice Kagome. They were holding hands and staring dazedly into each other eyes.  
  
Kagome walked once more down the hallway thinking she was going to be sick. Kikyo and Sesshomaru were cute...but a little tiring.  
  
Kagome walked into the class and was immediately sent to the office to be dealt with. Quickly she noted that both Miroku and Inuyasha were not in class.  
  
At the office Kagome was told the Principal was busy and to take a seat in the chairs behind her. Turning she was shocked to find Inuyasha sitting in one of the three chairs. Kagome took the next to Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.  
  
"A student reported to the Principal that I molested a girl on a bus last night." Inuyasha replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Apologized Kagome, feeling guilty for her trick. "I didn't think anyone would ever find out."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
The Principal came out of his office and smiled to the pair sitting in the chairs. "Who's next?" He asked gesturing to his office."  
  
"I-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"I'm next!" She said loudly following Mr. Yamamoto into the office.  
  
Sitting behind his large desk the Principal told Kagome to sit in the seat facing him.  
  
"Now what are you here Kagome?" He asked with concern.  
  
Kagome shivered, it scared her that he knew the name, grade, interests and personal lives of all the student in the school. What does he do? Make files and study off them?  
  
"There two things actually." She said. "This first is that I was late for the fifth time this month today,"  
  
The Principal frowned. "Hmmm...isn't your mother away for a retreat in the mountains?"  
  
Kagome nodded feeling the shivers go up and down her spine. "My sister and I are stuck with all the chores so it's been a little hectic at my house."  
  
"Of course, of course. I'll let it go this time but don't let it happen again. Now what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Ummmm..." Kagome paused considering running away. her resolve strengthened and she continued. "I heard a student told you Inuyasha molested a girl on a bus. Uhhh...it was just a trick I played on him. I didn't think he's get in trouble for it."  
  
Mr. Yamamoto frowned at Kagome who hung her head in shame. Kagome was not surprised when the Principal said. "I am afraid I must punish you, though it was brave of you to come forward to tell the truth. Please come to room 38 for detention today after school until Tuesday.  
  
Kagome nodded to show she understood then got up and left Mr. Yamamoto's office. On the way out she smiled to Inuyasha and told him to go in next.  
  
Inuyasha entered the Principal's office nervously, worrying about the lecture and punishment he would receive.  
  
Mr. Yamamoto told Inuyasha to sit down. Inuyasha sat, finding the chair still warm from Kagome sitting there a few seconds ago. This brought him a strange comfort, knowing Kagome had been there before in this very seat. Even as he sat waiting to get into trouble because of Kagome he couldn't hate her. But then he never could...  
  
The Principal smiled reassuringly at Inuyasha. "Your girlfriend told me-"  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"Kagome." Mr. Yamamoto explained surprised Inuyasha didn't remember his own girlfriend.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Inuyasha said blushing bright red.  
  
"Oh." The principal said oblivious to Inuyasha's embarrassment. "Well, Kagome told me what really happened on that bus. So I really have nothing to speak to you about. Except to tell you to make sure you thank her for her honesty."  
  
"I will! Thank you!" Inuyasha got up to leave.  
  
"Are you SURE she's not your girlfriend?" The Principal asked again causing Inuyasha to blush even redder and fidget nervously.  
  
"I'm sure." Inuyasha replied leaving Mr. Yamamoto to ponder where he got the idea that Kagome and Inuyasha were an item.  
  
Inuyasha was still stunned from his meeting with the Principal. He needed to go and thank Kagome for getting him out of trouble. He also need to talk to her. Inuyasha started to fell that maybe-just maybe-Kagome didn't hate him as much as she pretended. Or maybe not at all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo hoo! Finally got around to writing another chapter. *Ouch! My shoulder hurts!* Sorry about that...anyways the next chapter will have some I/K fluffiness in it I promise! I am amazed that this is the eleventh chapter. I was going thinking that the story would only be this long but as you can see it's going to be much longer. THANK YOU for the reviews everyone! I am so happy! I am soooo happy! Well, I'm off! Tah Tah!  
  
Murky Lurky's sister says yippee... 


	12. The Rules

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 12: The Rules  
  
***Hallway***  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hallway looking for Kagome. He stopped when he heard a whispered 'Psst! Inuyasha!' from the supply room. He went inside and closed the door.  
  
Miroku sat in between the shelves of paper, glue and other supplies.  
  
"So...what are you up to?" Miroku asked casually.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha answered. Realizing what he had to do. "I'm going to tell her about the bet."  
  
Miroku stuck out his finger waving it back and forth. "Naughty, naughty. Remember the rules of the bet? Let me refresh your memory. Rule one: no telling Kagome about the bet. Breaking the rules means the other person automatically wins.  
  
Inuyasha swore, punching the shelves. A large stack of paper teetered, then fell on top of Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha left the closet hearing a faint warning behind him. "Don't forget rule two: you can't come right out and tell Kagome you love her..."  
  
***Under a Tree on School Grounds***  
  
Kagome sat on a bench beside Shippo listening to the walkman. She loved the song it was playing. She savored every word.  
  
"climbed up on the rainbow  
  
just to see if I'd fall off  
  
I'm a frosted lemon coward  
  
and I don't know how  
  
no don't know to hold you  
  
without shaking  
  
no I'm not aware of how  
  
I could possibly love you  
  
without aching  
  
yes I give you everything  
  
yes I give you anything  
  
I gave you everything  
  
gotta watch myself  
  
I've gotta love myself  
  
and take care  
  
and so keep the light on before  
  
ya hop into bed  
  
cuz, baby, this is the last  
  
honest look I'll ever give  
  
I saved up all my sunshine  
  
just to see you more clear  
  
I'm a little short on solar  
  
and I haven't given in  
  
no I'm going to hold you anyway  
  
and I'll do it without shaking  
  
yes I'll love you always  
  
and I'll do it without aching  
  
yes I'd give you anything  
  
yes I'd give you anything  
  
I gave you everything  
  
gotta watch myself  
  
I've gotta love myself  
  
and take care  
  
and so keep the light on before  
  
ya hop into bed  
  
cuz, baby, this is the last  
  
honest look I'll ever give  
  
I give you everything  
  
I give you anything  
  
I gave you everything"  
  
Kagome was startled out of her concentration by a light tough on her shoulder. Gasping and turning around she came face to face with Inuyasha. They both blushed lightly. Inuyasha walked around the bench, and sat down next to Shippo.  
  
"Kagome. Can I talk to you IN PRIVATE??" Inuyasha said loudly, hoping Shippo would take the hint.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. There's no one around." Shippo said, looking around the bench.  
  
"Do you miss the point on purpose?" Inuyasha growled. "I meant you! Now! GET LOST!"  
  
Shippo looked at Kagome. She nodded to tell Shippo that she wanted to be alone with Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, if this beast does anything, scream and I'll come rescue you." Shippo said gallantly, barely able to keep a straight face.  
  
Inuyasha growled again, throwing lawn gnome and flower pots after the fleeing fox demon.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome sat purposely not looking at each other. The silence stretched for minutes. Glancing up Kagome's eyes connected with Inuyasha's. They both blushed again and looked down, watching the grass.  
  
"Ummm...I wasn't mad. I never really have ever been mad at you. Just frustrated because...ummmm...I really...care about you...a lot." Inuyasha finished blushing bright red. In turn causing Kagome to blush.  
  
"I really lo-like you to." She answered, blushing, if possible, even redder.  
  
Still staring into Kagome's blue eyes Inuyasha leaned forward. He gently brushed his lips against Kagome's, causing them to both sharply intake their breath.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back clasping Kagome's hands in his. Kagome stared into those golden eyes and thought to herself that she had seen this all before.  
  
Inuyasha sat stunned, unable to move or think. Forgetting about the bet that had caused this all, thinking only about the girl in front of him. He slowly lean forward again...  
  
"Are you guys done talking?" A voice piped up from behind the bush.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart just as Shippo can into view. "Why are you guys all red?" He asked, when he received no answer he led Inuyasha and Kagome back to the school. "It must be the sun. Let's go inside." Still no answer. Shippo looked at the practically dead couple and decided to go scout out something more fun to do.  
  
***Later, In the Hall***  
  
Inuyasha leaned beside Kagome's locker, waiting for her to get her binder so they could walk to class together. Kikyo and Sesshomaru walked by, blinked and then walked back to stand in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Soooo...are you guys going out now?" Kikyo asked, expecting the usual response.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Yah, we are. Is it that obvious?"  
  
Surprised by this answer Kikyo fell silent unable to come up with an answer. Both Inuyasha and Kagome acted so different now.  
  
"Well, the point that you were in ten meters of each other and not fighting was the big clue." Sesshomaru replied for Kikyo.  
  
"I'm glad. I always thought you two would make a great couple."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at this then walked to their next class. As soon as they were out of hearing Sesshomaru threw back his head and laughed. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Then he suddenly stopped laughing and muttered to himself. "It's all going exactly as I planned..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's chapter 12. I can't write fluff as you can probably see... BOO HOO HOO! Anyways I'm thinking about taking a little break from this fic to write my other one and also to get over my semi-writing block thingy. Yah well Thankyou everyone who reviewed! I'm over 200 and very very overjoyed! (Doing a little dance in my head!) (ps: the song was This is Everything by Tegan and Sara) 


	13. Lonely Hearts?

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 13: Lonely Hearts?  
  
***Supply Closet***  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeellllllllppppppp mmmeeeee!!!!" Cried out a thin voice. "Help!"  
  
The students hurried by the supply closet pretending they weren't hearing the obvious cry for help. Sango froze thinking she had heard that voice before. She pushed the half-open door and turned on the light. A huge pile of paper was scattered on the floor, a hand reaching between two bundles was all Sango could see.  
  
she shifted some of the bundles around to reveal Miroku's face. Seeing who it was she pushed most of the bundles off him, then quickly got out of his reach. Miroku stood up, then walked over and took Sango's hands in his own.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku asked, pausing, unsure of how to continue.  
  
"Yes...?" Sango prompted hoping Miroku was asking her out.  
  
"Sango...will you bear my children?"  
  
Sango slapped Miroku, tears started to fill her eyes. How could he joke about it?  
  
"Opps! That came out wrong. I really meant: Sango, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sango threw herself into Miroku's arms. Ever since their last meeting in a small in closed space she had not stopped thinking about him. Miroku put his arms around Sango's waist, pulling her close. Sango's black hair fell over her shoulders and his her eyes. Miroku brushed her hair behind her ear, running his fingers over her cheek.  
  
They both smiled. Miroku looked at Sango's lips thinking he had never seen anything so lovely as Sango's pale pink lips. Leaning they met each other's smiles.  
  
***Later, In the Hall***  
  
"I'm so happy." Sighed Sango.  
  
"Me too. I'm glad I didn't try and win the bet-" Miroku stopped, realizing he had let something important slip out. He quickly tried to pretend nothing had happened.  
  
"Bet? What bet?" Sango asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ummmmm... It's nothing!" Miroku said trying to appear causal.  
  
"You have to tell me! I think it's important!"  
  
"Ok. I guess. About four days ago Inuyasha and I made a bet to see who could get Kagome to fall in love with them first. I never really was that into it though. Inuyasha was the one always trying the hardest."  
  
"I have to tell Kagome you know." Sango warned Miroku. "She's my best friend."  
  
"I'm your boyfriend!"  
  
Sango looked beseechingly at her boyfriend.  
  
"Yah. I know." Miroku admitted looking defeated.  
  
"I'll tell her at lunch. I just hope she realizes that it doesn't change anything."  
  
***Some Class***  
  
"I'm bored, Sessy. I need something to do." Kikyo told Sesshomaru. "I know! I'll through you bag! There's got to be something interesting."  
  
Sesshomaru handed his schoolbag over. What harm could it be?  
  
Kikyo rummaged around, then pulled out Sesshomaru's wallet. Opening it she pulled out his cards.  
  
"Ohhhh! You look soooo cute in your driver's license picture!" Kikyo cooed.  
  
Sorting through the cards she came across a folded pamphlet. Unfolding it she read the red and pink lettering aloud. "Lonely Hearts Dating Service?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I have gotten over my writers block! I thought it would take much much longer! I am so happy! I have come to terms with the fact that this fic must start to end. -_- (I hate ending stories!) THANK YOU to Ami KittyCat Misuno who helped me write about two paragraphs of this! (no, i'm not telling which ones) Anyways...thanks to those who reviewed!! 


	14. Confessions

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 14: Confessions  
  
***In the Cafeteria***  
  
Everyone sat at a table eating their lunches. Sango tried to find a good time to tell Kagome about the bet.  
  
"Uhhhhhh. Kagome. I have to tell...you something." Sango said haltingly. She didn't want to be the cause of a fight between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Ok. Tell me." Kagome replied happily.  
  
"Uhhhh. You remember all that stuff that happened the last few days. You know? With the presents and everything?"  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"Well, it was because...Inuyasha and Miroku mad a bet with each other to see who could get you to fall in love with them first."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome screeched. Denying that it all fit into place she turned to face Inuyasha.  
  
His face was full of sadness. "Kagome. I'm sorry. It's not about that any-"  
  
"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it! You lied! You always lied!" She felt like crying but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her hurt. Instead she slapped his face with her palm. The sound rung out all over the cafeteria, everyone was silent.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyo called and Kagome went to go sit with her sister. "There's something else that you also should know. Something all of you should know."  
  
"What is it? More bad new?"  
  
"Not really." Kikyo glanced at Sesshomaru who took out a card from his wallet. "Here look at this. It will explain everything." She passed the card down the table.  
  
Kagome read the business card out loud. "Lonely Hearts Dating Service." Then the smaller print. "President: Sesshomaru, THE Looove Master."  
  
Sesshomaru was the president of a dating service? Weird.  
  
"How could you tell them?" Sesshomaru cried. His biggest secret was now out in the open. "How could you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sessy-darling. But it's important."  
  
"But I thought you were a drug dealer." Sango exclaimed.  
  
"A front." Sesshomaru replied now starting to feel proud of his venture.  
  
"What about the baggies of white powder?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Cornstarch."  
  
"The colourful pills?"  
  
"Candy."  
  
"The suspicious dried green plants?"  
  
"Oregano."  
  
"You really AREN'T a drug dealer?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"But you always disappear without any warning and then don't come back for a long time." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"I had business matters to attend to at Lonely Hearts." Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well. Sessy tried to match you four up. None of you would admit you liked each other so he decided to make it a bet. It worked didn't it?"  
  
Silence filled the group. No one quite knew how to answer that.  
  
"See Kagome. It wasn't-" Inuyasha tried to explain, calling down the table.  
  
"I love you." Kagome interrupted.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked wondering if he had heard wrong.  
  
"I hope you're happy now! You won! I LOVE YOU!" She yelled. The whole cafeteria fell silent once again. Kagome jumped out of her seat and ran out the doors.  
  
"Good job Sango!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Don't blame me. It's better that she knows. Though now she thinks you just pretended to like her to win the bet."  
  
"Looks like you won the bet..." Kikyo pointed out reluctantly.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!! MY CAR! MYYYYYYY CAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!" Miroku cried dramatically.  
  
"You guys forgot something." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rule number three: If either of the participants fall in love with Kagome the whole bet is off."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Yes...so...this chapter is strange...the whole dating service thing...it just came to me in the middle of the night. Anyway this is probably the second last chapter so be prepared for it to all end next chapter. (*sob*) Ouch my ears hurt. I just pierced them myself and would like to tell you guys its not really that good of an idea... -_-;;  
  
Soooo...tHaNk YoUs to those who reviewed last chapter! (I am dancing in my head with joy) 


	15. Conclusions

I Dare You!  
  
Chapter 15: Conclusions  
  
***The Cafeteria***  
  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Feh. You heard me." Inuyasha replied with a lack of concern he didn't feel.  
  
"No I didn't." A small voice called out.  
  
Shippo jumped on the table, as usual he was totally out of the loop. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing you would understand." Miroku told Shippo. ""It's boy-girl stuff."  
  
Shippo looked sick. "Yuck!" He stuck out his tongue and then disappeared where ever he always disappeared to.  
  
"Well, Loooooooove Master, what so you suggest I do?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his brother wondering if he was really that stupid. "Apologize and tell her the truth."  
  
"What if she wouldn't listen."  
  
"Make her."  
  
***Kagome's Room***  
  
The door burst open and Kagome flung herself on her bed. Sobs racked her body, coming from deep in her chest. She was curled up to herself hugging the teddy bear that she that she always slept with now. As the tears streamed down her face she thought about Inuyasha. He had seemed so sincere, but all the time he had been lying. All he wanted to do was wind his stupid bet! Kagome continued to cry bitterly, not bothering to muffle her sobs. The sobs started to slow and Kagome fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
***Outside the Shrine***  
  
Inuyasha stood on the walkway wondering where Kagome was. A little boy came out of the front door, skipping merrily toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked inquisitively.  
  
"Inuyasha. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sota, Kagome's little brother."  
  
Inuyasha picked up Sota and quickly ran behind a large tree.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, shaking Sota.  
  
"No wonder Kagome hates you. You're mean!" Sota screamed.  
  
"Where's Kagome." Inuyasha asked again, choosing to ignore what Sota had said.  
  
"I don't know! Probably in her room."  
  
"Which window is hers?"  
  
"That one!" Sota said, pointing to a window with a tree beside it.  
  
"Thanks!" Inuyasha said already running toward the tree. He jumped up into the branches then slid along one branch until he came to the window. He peeked in the widow and saw Kagome curled-up on her bed back to the wall.  
  
Inuyasha quietly opened the window and jumped onto the carpet with a muffled thump. Kagome stirred restlessly, turning to face the wall. Inuyasha crouched beside Kagome's bed unsure of what to do.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, they felt dry and swollen from all her crying. She turned over stiffly, coming face to face with Inuyasha. Startled she sat up, she sat against the wall, the teddy bear sill in her arms.  
  
They stared at each other, both surprised to see the other. Kagome started to feel angry. Had Inuyasha come just to gloat?  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said startling Kagome out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry. It really wasn't about the bet. Even when I thought it was I only thought of you."  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha not sure if he was lying. Inuyasha noticed her look of suspicion.  
  
"Don't you get it? You know that bear you're holding? I bought it for you, well, I bought you lots of stuff that day but that was the only one I went out and picked out for you. It was the only special one. The only one you took home and kept with you." Inuyasha explained to Kagome.  
  
"You just bought it to make me fall in love with you."  
  
No. I bought it because I WAS in love with you. I still am."  
  
"Really? You're not lying?" Kagome said hopefully. Please let him be telling the truth.  
  
"No I'm telling the truth. I'm crazy in love with you."  
  
Kagome slid closer to Inuyasha and he took her into his arms. Kagome put her lips close to Inuyasha's ear and whispered quietly. "I love you too."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, finally happy. He ran his hands through her silky hair, staring at her rosy lips. Kagome reach up and pulled Inuyasha's face to her.  
  
***Later, at Kagome's House***  
  
"So you guys are back together?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's great!" Sango said, holding Miroku's hand.  
  
"Looks like my plan worked out . My company is a success" Sesshomaru said happily.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. "Next time do us a favor and stay out of our business." Kagome said, thinking of all the stress she had been through in the last week.  
  
"Well! Fine then!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Oh, thank-you anyways. You did get us all together. I'm sure Lonely Hearts will do well."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yay! Well that's the end! I'm sad to be at the end but also a little happy to have it done. Just a few things:  
  
Kijarana: A danish is a pastry! It is kind of round with fruit stuff on top. YUM!  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED! Without you guys I wouldn't have written this fic. You guys are great.  
  
My little sister Rei-Ayanami who edited every chapter I wrote and helped me make them as good as I could! (read her stuff!)  
  
COMING SOON: An zany version of Wizard of Oz INUYASHA style!!! 


End file.
